A New Beginning
by Konekoeureka
Summary: Do you disagree with me? Good. Let us pit our wills and beliefs against each other, then. And may the conflict strengthen us both. Because I would rather die a thousand times in this dystopian heaven than live for one moment in your utopia. HP x harem, Neville x harem, spaceships, relationships, politicking, assassination, This is a new Beginning
1. Chapter 1

_They believe that it is right and proper that humanity should be of one mind and purpose,_

_I believe diffrently_

_I believe that if humanity has any divine purpose at all,_

_it is to be an agent of chaos and conflict this is not a bad thing,_

_greed is destructive but destruction is not a bad thing, _

_The old and rusty must be torn down to make way for the new and vibrant, _

_Without destruction there would be no need for creation,_

_The world would have no purpose except to endure, stagnant, static, Forever….._

_Do you disagree with me?_

_Good. Let us pit our wills and beliefs against each other, then._

_And may the conflict strengthen us both._

_Because I would rather die a thousand times in this dystopian heaven_

_Than live for one moment in your utopia_

_Fortunately I am able to do so_

_-Capsuleer_

(Excerpt from youtube Eve online: Dystopian heaven)

Everything in one moment, the rush of memories as they flood into a raw new brain. Organizing them with a speed many times learned in the past.

My first kiss with Hermione.

Our first session of love.

Rons death as his heart stopped beating as I fought to save him.

The mental breakdown of losing my brother of all but blood, Remus.

The introduction of all my other girls into my life, Luna, Daphne, Astoria, Fleur, Gabrielle, Padma, Parvati.

Their beautiful smiles at each of the wifes weddings.

Our first children brutally slaughtered by remnants of the Death Eaters.

Tired, so Tired, exhausted beyond belief trying but failing fix all the problems that came with being the savior of the wizarding world.

Research into escaping this cruel life cycle, helping people that do not deserve it.

Discovering wormhole generation with a Alchemy reaction.

Wormholes, those are the key.

Runic arrays years ahead of what's known and taught.

Blood sacrifice to change the destination of a wormhole into another reality

The packing and liquidating of everything we have so we can finally leave this blasted realm.

The sensation worse than a thousand torture curses and more compact than a million apparactions we are squeezed through the wormhole into a new reality.

The waking under machines as they began to close on me to forever make me immortal something that Voldemort wished for beyond belief.

I became a capsuleer. I was able to become one with a space faring vessel that is the norm for this universe, making it an extension of my own body.

The certificates granting me rights to purchase more advanced modules to fit my ship with.

The start of a corporation that would bring the very core of the galaxy to its knee's.

The rewarding of medals upon my wifes and mine chest for preventing an incursion of the sansha nation from being able to gain a foothold in Jita.

The wondrous love making that event caused.

Harsh politicking and crude assassinations to gain goals and rare blueprints.

Our first super carrier.

The first of a few titans.

Claiming space in the name of our alliance.

And then betrayal by our own allies, the empires, even Concord blacklisted us, it was a purge they were trying to kill us.

But then I am me again. I am Harry James Potter, Head of the most ancient and most noble house Potter, Head of the most ancient and most noble house of Black, Friend to the goblin nation, saviour of the wizarding world, Executor and CEO of Ordro Cù-Sìth, master of death, dimensional traveler, husband, escapee, leader, and most importantly I am a Capsuleer.


	2. The Beginning

Anything recognizable is not owned by me. J. K. Rowling, is the owner of Harry potter and CCP is the producer of EVE online and Dust 514. Any future references are to be assumed by the first sentence. If by the off chance there is something original here, I own it but make no money off it, would appreciate you contacting me about its use. (I don't bite)

I am in desperate need of a beta to make sure I don't mess up this potentially great story.

I am going to try and keep real life politics and religious arguments and or favoritism out of this story. Also when I reference the about the "sound" the wormhole makes it is using the eve online sound effects you can look it up on youtube. The girls drop suits look like this / media/ screenshots/ female-assault/

_Veni, vidi, vici._

― _Julius Caesar_

21 philosopher stones sitting in a circle, each shaped in a 5 point pentagram to access solar power. Each philosopher stone surrounded by a 12 point harmonic circle that taps into the ability of the galaxy to route the solar power of the philosopher stones to power the reaction. Inside the center of the 21 point harmonic matrix is an 18 point harmonic matrix that will tap into the souls of the bodies to be used to kickstart the creation of a wormhole. Using a further 5 point harmonic matrix to set the destination of the wormhole to a earth like planet. All in all 72 points, which coincidently enough coincides with the amount of names the christian god has and were used to part the red sea.

In the most important part of the whole alchemic array was infact the eleven souls that are to be sent onto the next world; Harry, Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Astoria, Fleur, Gabrielle, Padma, Parvati, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Cho, Tracy, Katie, Alicia,and Angelinia. Edward Lupin was to act as an anchor for the whole array and would perish soon after its activation because of the raw power that is flowing through his body. Now Edward wasn't upset about this he was doing for two reason, one because he feels a need to pay back harry and hermione for everything they have done for him and second because his wife and child have already died. Now the reason why the alchemic array needs a human sacrifice is because it is creating an artificial wormhole and then redirecting it to a different dimension, if it was just being routed to a different destination it would only comprise of a 21 point harmonic matrix to start the reaction and a 5 point harmonic matrix to change the destination.

"Trunks?" Hermione asked to the room.

"Check!" Replied Susan

"Philosopher stones properly aligned?"

"For the third time yes!" yelled Daphne while hunched over a philosopher stone.

"Hun I think we are ready everything is set we are ready to get this party started." Said a now 45 year old Harry that still had the body of a 21 year old.

"So all the estates, heirlooms, businesses, land, and other stuff that can be sold has been,"

"Yes," replied harry.

"And you didnt forget about appointing the new headmaster right?" exasperated Hermione

"Of course I didn't forget," Harry scolded.

"You didn't forget about all the plant see-" began Hermione.

"WE got EVERYTHING we need Hermione," interrupted Neville while he got into position for the start of the reaction.

"Ok ok geez just trying to make sure we got everything," finished Hermione as she put a tablet that had a list of their assets away in a handbag.

"Alright everyone into position we are going to start the process!" Yelled out Harry as he began to close his eye and focus on his magic willing it to rise up as he began to saturate the philosopher stones with magic.

"Everyone ready?" called out Padma from her position on the 18 point harmonic matrix.

"Yes!" came 17 replies in rapid order as magic started to become visible with its concentration.

"START!" screamed Harry as he willed his magic to start the reaction in the philosopher stones.

Right after that things started to happen very fast. Sunlight was absorbed into the philosophers stones like a black hole but not ever expanding it was only the size of its 12 point harmonic matrix. That power rapidly fed into the 18 point matrix into the body where it was amplified using the power of the soul to rip a hole in the spacetime continuum. For a split second the wormhole was linked to space and caused a massive suction of air into the wormhole then magic hit the 5 point matrix the image in the wormhole changed dramatically into a plains type scenery of an earth type planet with proper atmosphere. Now normally if making an artificial wormhole you would be transported in universe to a different location but because of the 72 total points something extraordinary happened, the wormhole punched through the universal barriers causing the wormhole to not only change destination but to also change time sending them some 2000 years into the future relative to their own timeline and into another galaxy.

"We only got a couple of minutes, we need to move now!" Yelled Hermione over the sounds of the wormhole as she stood up thus breaking her connection with the runic array.

Immediately after everyone stood up you could see Edward beginning to sweat, pant, and then finally cry out in pain.

"Everyone through the wormhole," said Harry as he started running towards it and as he hit the event horizon. Right after leaping into the horizon he was immediately crushed to the size of a grain of sand as he was forced through the spacetime tube that connects all wormholes. As he was progressing through the wormhole his soul started to rip out of his body stretching back as if to stay in the previous world causing untold amounts of agony as his body got further and further away. Finally he passed the halfway point and his soul snapped forward causing harry to experience the equivalent of a semi being dropped on your head from 200 meters. His soul passing him up started to drag his body faster and faster through the wormhole eventually depositing him on the other side with the equivalent of a floo call stumble. He passed out immediately after falling out of the wormhole with another 17 people behind him all passing out as they came out.

Ξ√Ξ * Ξ√Ξ * Ξ√Ξ

As our universal travelers were waking up they found themselves in a weird place. It was a surgery room but not like anything they have ever seen. The first things they noticed was 17 beds in the room but what was more scary was the 17 tanks behind the beds with a clone of each living person in the room standing there as if asleep. The third thing they noticed was they were stripped down into a combination of bra's and panties for the girls and briefs for the guys leaving very little to imagination. Harry immediately turned on his mage sight but to his great surprise he could not see outside of the room because of what seemed to be a red barrier preventing his sight. He tried to apparate out but slammed into the wall and bounced off it.

"Harry! what happened?" Fleur asked.

"Something is blocking disapparition in this room, its in the very walls so we are stuck here." Harry replied while getting up.

Suddenly the door opened and a women came through in a very militaristic dress uniform with a symbol on the left breast of a star inside a circle that had 5 points on it making it somewhat of a double star with the word Concord below the symbol.

"Hello welcome to the land of the living my name is Mazu Oni Tomora. I am able to talk to you because we scanned your brain and found the language memories and uploaded them into our database and am using an implant that does translation for me. You will notice the 17 bodies behind you these are you in every sense even your special type of energy that we had specifically guard against. The reason you are in here is to become pod pilots so that you are outside the jurisdiction of the empires that exist in this cluster of stars. The reason for this is because all the empires are scrambling to get a hold of you and this is the only permanent solution that protects you and keeps the balance of the galaxy stable. We are running out of time as we have already had to fend off multiple kidnapping attempts and we suggest you become capsuleers." the woman said.

"What are the benefits to this 'capsuleer' you speak about becoming?" questioned Daphne as she sat down on one of the beds.

"Well first and most importantly you become outside the jurisdiction of the empires only answering to concord laws and keeping the galaxy in balance. Second you become immortal, those clones behind you are the key to your immortality. A split second before you die in your capsule or your combat suit your entire conscious is uploaded into a data stream that automatically connects with a clone in a different location and downloads your consciousness into it allowing you to literally not die. Third is freedom of travel in space, once you become a capsuleer and are in your pod you literally become one with it. When you dock your pod with a larger class of ship that ship becomes an extension of you. Missiles, guns, laser, rail guns, drones, engines, warp drives, shields, armor, hull, everything about the ship becomes an extension of your will. This allows you to become a demi god in all but being, you wield incredible power that only us, concord, truly has the ability to stop. This technology was given to us by the Jovians, an ancient empire light years ahead of any other empire, and one of their terms was that any travelers that come from beyond our cluster of stars and is compatible are to be offered the chance to become capsuleer pilots we are now fulfilling that obligation." Mazu said in a couple of breaths.

"We will do it," Gabrielle said in excitement imagining being a starship of epic proportions raining chaos on her enemies.

"Wait a moment lets think about this, Mazu is this truly the only option to keep the peace in the universe?" Hermione asked with a nervous voice.

"Unfortunately yes it is," Mazu responded with a bit of guilt.

"FINE we will do it as long as we will have access to our magic after the fact." Hermione conceded after a few minutes of deliberation.

"Ok please lay down on the tables and we will get started on the operation." Mazu said as she turned and left the room.

"Well you heard the lady lets get this overwith so we can get on with our lives." Neville said with a bit of agitation at being forced into something like this.

So it went with each one of them laying down in their own bed in front of each of their own clone and go ready for the procedure. A arm swung over each person and injected them each with a tranquilizer to make them go to sleep. After all of them were out like a light a second arm swung over their head and scanned their brain and then they were not humans anymore they were capsuleers.


	3. Introduciton to New Eden pt 1

Wrote this all out today (sunday) to keep up on my personal once a week update that I will be able to maintain till end of december when I go off for basic training. Will be uploading all the photos of how the guys and girls look in the eve universe onto a deviantart account that I will later link to my profile and all the photo's links. Oh and I still need a beta thanks. Thanks Royal twin fangs for the quote

"_I would rather be ashes than dust!_

_I would rather that my spark should burn out in a brilliant blaze than it should be stifled by dry-rot._

_I would rather be a superb meteor, every atom of me in magnificent glow, than a sleepy and permanent planet._

_The function of man is to live, not to exist._

_I shall not waste my days trying to prolong them._

_I shall use my time."_

― _Jack London_

_Lucky for me I am Immortal._

_-Capsuleer_

"Huh you all are awake, your vitals are stabilizing nicely no problems whatsoever. Its always disorientating your first time, nothing you will not be able to handle after a few happenings. Right since you are not going anywhere let me show you a part of your new life." Mazu Oni Tomora spoke while interacting with a holographic display before bringing out a new display and projecting it on the far wall of the room. " First and foremost welcome to your new bodies, If you feel along your spinal column you will feel 5 plugs that allow you to interface with Dust drop suits and your capsules, We will talk about this later during pilot orientation. Now that you are capsuleer's there can be no quarter given in this world for any other capsuleer's you fight are just as immortal as you are. Right lets get you dressed if you look to your left you will see a selection of clothing that is free for you to choose from and come at no cost. All your jewelry and personal effects will be returned to you shortly there after." Mazu said.

One by one each of the 17 universe travelers headed over to the rack of clothes and started to choose their pick.

Harry picked out a light weight black shirt that snugged his body followed by pair of camo pants with multiple pockets that weighed approximately 15 pounds but according to the tag was a minor piece of armor clothing that would repel heavy caliber fire at major arteries and small caliber fire at all other points. He then found a jacket with a multitude of pockets that weighed about the same that had a hint of morphite weave over the heart and lung area's that would be able to protect it from hand held laser fire. He then picked out a pair of boots that had a weird metal plating on the front of it that was said to have a megacyte and mexocit alloy that would absorb heavy hand held laser fire. With his outfit he chose one of a few prototype belts that was said to generate a shield that enveloped the body that hardened against fast moving objects.

"This outfit is pretty heavy about 40 pounds all together but according to the tags on the clothes it should take a tank to stop me let alone hit me," Harry said with a small laugh.

Hermione shortly followed and picked up a white shirt with gold inlay that fit loosely over her body and left a portion of her wrist open to view following that she picked up a pair of grey-green combat pants that held extra pockets that she would be able to fit numerous things into followed by a pair of high heel boots that she let her pants fall over. Her pants had the same megacyte weave over her arteries that would protect her from heavy caliber weapons and tritanium weave over the rest that would provide protection against small calibre fire. She picked up another of the prototype shield generators and weaved it through her pants.

"Me likey," Harry summed up in two words to Hermione's dress.

Luna with her standard airy expression twirled over to the clothing rack and seemed to dance and sort through them at random. She eventually happened upon a flat military green shirt that had a pyrite weave in it allowing it to be flexible and would allow it to absorb small caliber rifle fire, high caliber pistol fire, and glancing laser fire. Over the heart was a morphite weave that absorb laser fire to better protect the vital organ. Her pants we a white and black combat pants with multitude of pockets. Her high-heeled boots were a swampy green and had a pyrite weave.

"Mystical but yet subtle wonderfully impressive Luna," Harry remarked with a grin on his face walking around Luna.

Daphne was methodical in her approach to clothes. Black shirt with pyerite weave instantly sliding over her body to fall into place followed by green pants that had a megacyte weave into them to provide protection against weapon fire. Green and black jacket with a primarily morphite weave to protect most of the body unzipped about a third of the way to show off a little cleavage and to show off the black shirt. and green and silver boots to finish off the slytherin colors that had a megacyte plate in it to provide extra oomph to kicks and protect the feet. Grabbing a shield generator belt and adding it to her dress she completed it.

"Beautiful as always hun." Harry said looking at the sexy woman.

Astoria quickly followed her sister but with a bit more hop in her step at the thought of free clothes, although they were nothing like wizarding robes of back home she could still see the potential in them. Black tank-top with a pyerite weave to add protection to vitals, a green vest with pockets for whatever you needed that had a megacyte weave on the inner layer. Green pants that were a pyerite weave in the middle layer of the pants. Over the pants were to plates on her right and left legs, The core of the plate was a condensed alloy consisting of tritanium pyerite and mexallon that would give it the ability to shrug off a tank round,no stopping transferred kinetic energy, with a morphite layer to help with laser fire. Her boots providing a extra 2 inches with high heels incorporated a pyerite weave to help protect her feet. Slipping on an experimental shield generator to protect her self outside of the pod.

"This will work well, what do you think harry?" Astoria asked in a bit of a leaning pose to show off her body.

"I think it looks beautiful on you stori." Harry replied.

Exuding her veela aura catching multiple girls and both boys in it, Fleur walked over to the clothes rack while feeling eyes on her back and behind she turned around to find her sister Gabrielle giving her the stink eye. Turning back around to focus her attention on the clothes rack. Grabbing a blue tank top she slipped it on pulling it over her chest with a bit of a pull to have it sit naturally over her body quickly followed by a pair of blue pants that had a pyerite weave in them, grabbing a shield generator she slipped it through the belt loops and attached it activating it. Finally she slipped a almost purple overcoat on that was a primarily morphite weave to absorb laser fire.

Gabrielle huffing at her sister proceeded to overflow her aura to get everyone's attention on her which made heads snap in her direction she swayed her hips as she reached the rack of clothing. bluish-gray shirt slipped over her head with a pyerite weave to protect. White combat cargo pants with a megacyte weave, Black combat boots with a morphite plate over the toes for more oomph. Two earrings to add just a little flavor to Gab's outfit. Adding the now traditional part of the universe travelers outfit, the experimental shield generator.

Padma and Parvati both being twins decided to both go at the rack at once and see what they could find. Padma starting at the right end found blue pants with a pyerite weave that she slid up her legs and let rest on her hips after zipping them up and letting the velcro hold the waistband in place. Black shirt quickly followed over her head and then a dark blue overcoat with a luminescent blue inlay that had a morphite plate over her heart. Adding to that quickly was the belt looping around her waist and securing her pants on her hips. Parvati was basically the same outfit but instead green overcoat with bronze inlay, and bronze pants.

After the girls came back over and sat down with "Harry's harem," Neville's group proceeded on to the rack to get their set of clothes.

Neville got up first and procceded to the rack and immediately grabbed black shirt that was a morphite weave and basically threw over his head and quickly jerked down to around his waist. Looking to his left he saw a pair of dark grey pants that are a morphite mesh. Quickly shuffling further to the left he saw a jacket that he felt call out to him. Black, white and red, white on the shoulders that were a morphite weave, red being a megacyte weave and the black being a pyerite weave. His shoes consisted of black and red to match his jacket and had a megacyte toe cap to protect his foot and toe.

Susan followed her husband shortly after, camo combat pants calling out to her as she walked towards them. After grabbing them and letting them slide up her legs and over her waist she grabbed a nearby black t-shirt that was a pyerite weave. Swamp green military combat boots graced her feet with megacyte toe cap and a pyerite weave around the rest of the boot.

Hannah following her close friend and sister wife quickly discovered a black cut off t-shirt that showed her midriff, followed quickly by a duplicate of Luna's pants and black shoes to finish her outfit. Cho walked up behind Hannah gave her a quick smack on her behind as she walked up to the clothes rack. She trailed her finger along the way looking for the perfect outfit for her. Discovering a black set of pants that had the same armor plating as Astoria's allowing for the plating to shrug off tank rounds. Black shirt with pyerite weaving was quickly dawned and tucked into her pants, after the shirt she decided she needed a jacket and found the perfect Bronze and black one to go with her outfit and thankfully it was the same armor protection as Daphne's allowing her clothes to take ridiculous amounts of damage. Boots that kind of look like pirate boots slid on to her feet like they were made for her and probably were.

Tracy seeing that the two girls were done with dawning their clothes decided to head up and see what is left for her. Black shirt with pyerite weave quickly found its way over her 21 year old body. Looking further down the line she saw a pair of flat silver cargo pants that were the right size for her. Finding the same type of shoes as Cho's but instead bronze she slipped them on.

Next up were the three chasers Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. Katie went first quickly found bronze cargo pants and slid them on followed by a black t-shirt with white trimming that was a morphite mesh. Flat silver jacket that was a megacyte weave quickly protected her arms as it was slid on. Brown pirate boots quickly protected her shoes with the addition of tucking her pants into them. Alicia was a bit simpler with green pants with the armor plates to stop tank rounds strapped to her pants. A red t-shirt smoothly flowed over her body coming to a rest over her shoulders and hips. Angelina was a little more difficult in that she had black pants that were a megacyte weave to protect her legs, following that she had a white shirt that was a morphite weave to protect her upper body and over that was a dark purple with luminescent silver inlay that was inlaid with megacyte to protect her upper body even more.

Seeing now that everyone was dressed Mazu gave a quick cough to gather everyone's attention.

"Right if you would please walk out that door and follow the green light we will begin pilot orientation and bring you up to speed on modern history."

And so the filled out of the door and followed the green stripping.

End part 1


	4. Introduciton to New Eden pt 2

Most of the information for the Heisenberg Principle and the Feigenbaum constant, Bifurcation theory is learned from wikipedia and other sources, (it kind of goes over my head but it is important lesson for capsuleers to learn and for future series that I am planning).

_Great minds discuss ideas; _

_average minds discuss events; _

_small minds discuss people._

-Eleanor Roosevelt

The universe travelers quickly followed the pulsing green lights through the station eventually happening on a door that had a green outline to it that had a sign above it that said, " Welcome New Capsuleer's."

"I think this is the place," Neville said with a slight grin.

"No I don't think it is, its probably in the next hallway over." Tracy said crossing her arms and grinning at Neville.

"Lets just go ahead and go in so we can get this over with and get on with our life," an annoyed Luna huffed.

Hermione walked up to the door and waved her hand over a glowing panel to the side of the door and it slid open with a hiss.

"Please find a open seat and power on the holographic displays, an orientation officer will be with you soon" A mechanical voice droned.

Looking into the room there are 50 circular desks in an auditorium style with a bigger screen in the center of the stage. One by one they filed in and chose desks in the first two rows. In each circular desk there are two symbols floating a green power symbol. Hannah walked up to the closest one to the stage and touched the power symbol. Blue light surrounded her bringing up multiple windows. On the right showing a news feed for cope, in the center a menu with a multitude of options, Main Menu, History of New Eden, History of Capsuleer's, List of Modules, List of ships, Theory of Production, Theory of warp drives, Theory of Cynosural fields, . On the left was a time sheet about what was going to be going on for the rest of the short day of about 6 hours till dismissal. Right before Hannah got a chance to choose one of the option a new person that they have never seen before walks out onto the stage and faces towards them.

"Please find a console we will begin as soon as you are ready," The man said in a deep Baritone voice.

Quickly shuffling to a open console the Universal travelers quickly powered on their displays and got ready for their orientation.

"Welcome to pilot orientation while we are here we will mainly be going over what has made you a capsuleer pilot and what has lead to the ability to make you immortal." The screen powered on instantly and showed a picture of a capsule.

" YC -10 the introduction of the hydrostatic capsule to the Caldari from the Jovians. Now initially this capsule was very dangerous for humans to use because of the differences between Jovian biology and us, Human Biology. Another thing that early capsules did not have is the ability to clone-body re-transplantation of those dying inside it. In the initial days of the capsule hitting the empires people were vastly against it because what you basically do is allow wires to be connected to you and your body going to a suspended animation in a fluid meant to nurture the body while it is in that state. For years, no single political or commercial entity had enough vested interest in pod tech to attempt a change in this public perception. Throughout the period where the capsule and the clone had not yet begun their courtship, pods saw some use among those select few able to handle the intense nausea, hallucinations and general mental instability engendered by prolonged occupancy.

Stories are told of pod pilot heroes flying on the side of the Caldari during the twilight years of the Gallente-Caldari war, executing maneuvers unthinkable to those encumbered with a full crew complement and the bothersome necessity of using vocal commands and hand-eye coordination to steer their vessels. Such pilots were a rare breed, though; because of the technology's inherent dangers, capsule-fitted ships were not yet in mass production and existing models therefore had to be retro-fitted at great effort and expense."

After going off on his little lecture speech he turns back to the screen, raises his right hand and flicks it to the left causing the screen to change into a naked human body.

"Biomass is used to construct a functioning body. This body is complete in every sense, with fully functioning organs and neural system. Instead of a brain there is only a primitive cluster of ganglia which is capable of maintaining heart rate, blood pressure and respiration. Core body temperature is dependent on the environment, and so has to be controlled very carefully in order not to damage the cells. The immune system of the donor is crippled and the thymus is removed and replaced with implanted cells from the customer. The clone body will thus not reject any implant this makes it possible to seed the body with stem cells from the customer. The clone's body cells divide very slowly, allowing the new cells to take over in time. When a clone is activated special sensors in a gel replica of the brain in the clones head activate causing rapid formation of brain material allowing for almost instant awakening of the new body.

Despite the advances made in cloning tech, in almost every single environment re-transplantation of the mind at time of death is still risky ground. The crucial element in the process relies on a brain-scan snapshot being taken at the precise time of death and transmitted to the waiting clone, and so the trans-neural burning scanner required to do so needs to be mounted somewhere close to the person at all times. Since the snapshot itself causes massive physical damage to the gray matter, there can be no margin of error; it needs to be done at the exact time of death.

Luckily for you group things are different. All the equipment needs to do is detect a breach in the pod, because pod breach, without exception, spells doom for the person inside. So the instant the egg begins to crack, two things happen: the wire-cap on the pilot's head injects an instantly lethal nanotoxin into his bloodstream and the scanner sends its piercing light into his skull. Scarce seconds later he or she wakes up in a new body light years away from where he or she died."

Raising his Hand again and flicking to the left a new screen came on a animation of the clone body and the capsule joining together.

" It was not until eight years ago that clone manufacturers realized the vast potential of the hydrostatic capsule as a platform for their own technology. Funded by some of the largest megacorporation conglomerates in the universe, they set to work on capsule research and development, buying permission from the proper agencies to make modifications to the original blueprint.

In YC 104 (two years ago), the first transneural burning scan interface was successfully installed in a capsule; technology that would, within six months of testing, allow for perfect clone transplantation upon pod breach in 99.7% of tested instances a level of reliability far surpassing anything the cloning industry had ever achieved before. At the same time this was happening, We CONCORD, prepared and adopted legal acts which required every single manufactured capsule to be fitted with a transneural echo burning scanner, in addition to mandating clone contracts for every single pilot cleared to fly a capsule-fitted vessel. Our official stance for the laws was that an increase in the viable applications of capsule equipment would allow for further exploration along the technological frontier as well as the trackless fathoms of deep space."

"This concludes the introduction into the capsule and cloning technology that makes you immortal." The man said, "Next we will be going over faster than light communication which allows your capsules to work as they should. Now faster than light communication has been around much longer than the capsule and has allowed the empires to keep the grasp on all the systems they own. Now Li Azbel a young Gallente scientist found a solution in using the the dual measurement of a particle that was used to determine the velocity and position of a particle under observation.

Now the roots of the solution lay in an ancient paradox, often called the EPR paradox. The EPR paradox is famous for contradicting quantum physics in some very important ways. Specifically it shows another old physic theory, the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle, to be untrue. The Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle, believed to be named after a place or a person, affirms that the exact state of quantum particle cannot be determined with full accuracy, no matter how refined the measurement equipment is. The classical example being the measurement of the velocity and position of a free particle: to be able to measure the position of a particle you must be able to 'see' it. This means that you have to illuminate it at least with one photon. But the collision between the photon and the particle changes the velocity of the particle, thus making it impossible to determine what the velocity was before the position was measured.

EPR is the basis of using quantum entanglement to intertwine two particles to allow one to be measured for velocity and the other to be measured for position. Fundamentally they are the same particle but they just have opposite velocities. By being able to measure the position of one particle and the velocity of the other particle it would directly contradict the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. Mathematically this was practical and should have worked that way but it created a paradox in practice thus continuing to prove the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. The conducting of the experiment produced noise on the quantum level thus disproving the ability to use it for ftl in its base form. But Li Azbel argued that even though the output of the transmission was pure noise, the structure of the noise could be used to encode the information. Indeed, it was well known that the bifurcation cascade leading to purely chaotic time-series had a universal structure, governed by the Feigenbaum constant.

The process was thus the following: A byte of information is mapped on an initial condition of the logistic map leading to a chaotic attractor. This noisy sequence is then used to modulate the measurements done on a sequence of entangled particles. At the same time on the other side, measurements are made on the particles and a noise sequence is extracted. Maximum entropy analysis is then done to determine the initial condition from which this series has been generated and thus map it back to a given byte of information. Note that in this case, the noisy sequence sent is totally uncorrelated to the one measured. What they do have in common is to be from the same chaotic attractor, and that is the information that actually gets transmitted instantly, regardless of distance.

Because of this it introduced the creation of the fluid router that uses Bose condensate of superfluid 4 Helium in a single quantum state. When the 4 Helium is in its Superfluid state it is then separated in two. From this point, the two droplets, and more specifically the Helium atoms in the droplets are intrinsically tangled. From that point on, these two routers are linked together, regardless of their separation. Thus a spaceship will usually buy a router pair from a network provider. One box will be placed in the spaceship, while the other one kept in the network provider's backbone, that will have connections to other routers, thus effectively forming a decentralized network, where messages can be routed across many routers and many providers. The services and routers, albeit owned and run by independent companies, are under constant scrutiny and regulations by a CONCORD sub-committee to enforce both security and privacy in the communications channels and to make sure the companies are correctly rendering the services they claim."

"This concludes the talk about faster than light communications. Further information on it can be conducted at a later time. Faster than light communication is actually my specialty so that is why this part of the lecture can be considered the longest." The lecturer said.

"For stargates they work on a pretty simple principle of using gravitational forces to induce an artificial wormhole to transport you almost instantly across vast distances. That is why you will see different sized jump gates because based on their size determines how much gravitational force they can exert and thus defines the distance the gate will fling you to the receiving one. Modern jumpgates use a persistent artificial wormhole to transport you across New Eden and only need to be reset every 12 or so years. For ship based FTL it uses a warp drive that creates depleted vacuum by repeatedly 'compressing' vacuum between two polar discs, draining all energy neutrons and quarks out of it. A laser-locked field is then created to hold the ever-increasing depleted vacuum bubble until it has enveloped the whole ship. But because you are in a vacuum with nothing in it besides your ship you have to use gravitational capacitors as a kind of homing device to allow you to point your ship in the right direction and allow you to reach your destination. Stargates, Stations, produce artificial gravity wells to allow warp drives to lock onto them and enter faster than light speeds.

Now there is another type of faster than light travel that has only been introduced to capital sized or more commonly known as cynosure - al the first part of the word roughly meaning guiding star. The guiding star emits acosmic anomaly that acts as a pseudo-gravity well. With the correct calibration information it allows capital grade jump drives to lock onto it and "jump" to its location with artificial wormholes."

"This concludes FTL travel and we will now be getting into who you will be interacting with in this universe."

"Your main points of contact will be with, The Sanctuary a subsidy of the Sisters of EVE. These people can be counted as the only other independent faction in New Eden besides CONCORD. Your main point of contract will be Harna Durado for when you are first done with Pilot Orientation and Pilot Introduction to space ships which will cover accessing the pod your first ships and your first set of missions. After those missions you will receive your pilot license that you will have to update every 6 months with new certification. My suggestion is after you get your Pilot license is to create a corporation so you guys do not lose contact with each other and will allow you to organize things more often and cleaner."

"At this time I want you to gather your things from the room next to this and proceed to your next activity for the day. Note that most floors, ceilings, and walls in this station are lined in Mercoxit and will be impossible for you to "Apparate" through.

The universe travelers quickly jumped up and headed into the next room where they found all of their old clothes, id's, personal effects and plus what must have been 40 miniaturized trunks. No most people think of why would they need 30 miniaturized trunks, but its what the trunks represent to the universe travelers that is important. Each one basically had a big house on the inside equating to about 600 meters square, five of those were filled with galleons alone with two more filled with Precious metal ingots. Two were filled Family heirlooms from each of the families that would not fall into other categories. Another two were what they called Armory Trunks, they were filled to the literal brim in the most advanced weapons of earth that it had at the time. .50 cal Machine guns, L85A2 Bullpup assault rifles, Swords the world over, Grenade Launchers, Tow Missile Launchers, Anti tank guns, and 1 Challenger II Main battle tank. Cause you never know when you are going to need a Main battle tank. 10 were filled up with magical plants and regular plants from the world over. 5 were filled with magical beasts set into stasis in this were a record 5 phoenixes and 3 basilisks. One was partitioned off into a area for dragon eggs under stasis and a research lab. One was filled with relics from the magical world, enchanted armor, enchanted objects, philosopher stones, precious stones and other measure of things. And the final two were dedicated to random storage for future items.

After walking out of the room they found the floor littered with a multitude of colors and a list of names next to the wall with a corresponding color for each name with letters above them saying, "Please follow your designated color." After finding their color they each started down the hallway to their own personal captains quarters to start the next part of Pilot Certification

Fin chapter 3


End file.
